Three Parts Dead - magyarul
by borka
Summary: "Megcsókolja az ajkaimat, majd a négy tetovált madarat a kulcscsontomon, kicsit többet időzve a negyediken, a legújabbon, mely a legközelebb helyezkedik el a szívemhez, amely őt jelképezi." - A Three Parts Dead magyar fordítása
1. Chapter 1

**A történet lefordításához engedélyem van, csak jelzem, ha bárki kukacoskodni kívánna. Nem igazán van mit mondanom, talán csak annyit, hogy a történet ****_A Lázadó_**** után játszódik, és nagyjából arról szól, hogy Tris hogyan lép túl az intimitásról szóló félelmén. A többire rájöttök, ha figyelemmel kíséritek a történetet. Az eredeti történetet a****_ www(pont)fanfiction(pont)net/s/8696857/1/Three-Parts-Dead_**** alatt találjátok. Jó olvasást, és ha ****_A Beavatott_****al kapcsolatos hírekre vagytok kíváncsiak, akkor a _thedivergent-trilogy(pont)blogspot(pont)hu_****-ra látogassatok. **

**Jó olvasást! :)**

**borka**

* * *

Fertőtlenítő. Vér. Izzadság.

Ezt érzem ahogy leülök a kényelmetlen műanyag székbe Christina mellé. Körülöttünk megállás nélkül suttognak, és ha becsukom a szemem, könnyen elhitetem magammal, hogy újra a Barátságosoknál vagyok, hogy kint szedem az almát, és a szél rezegteti a fák lombját körülöttem. De mikor belélegzem, az orromat megcsapja az emberi test bűze, emlékeztetve arra, hogy a Bátraknál vagyunk, a gyengélkedőben, körülöttünk sétáló sebesültekkel.

A veszteség elég volt, miután elhagytuk a Műveltek központját, de a harc, ami azután kitört a csoport nélküliek és mindenki más között, sokkal véresebb volt, és nem csak azért, mert náluk volt minden fegyver. De, ahhoz elég volt, hogy holtpontra jussunk. Mikor az útjaink külön váltak Evelyntől, nagyon kevés dolog volt, amiben egyetértettünk.

A Műveltekben és az áruló Bátrakban nem bízhattunk, ez egyike volt azoknak, amiben megegyeztünk. A Művelteket a saját központjukban tartották, a csoport nélküliek és a hűséges Bátrak felügyelete alatt. Összesen azt engedélyezték számukra, hogy folytassák a kutatásaikat, gyógyszereket és mezőgazdasági adalékokat hozzanak létre. Az áruló Bátrakat a Barátságosokhoz küldték, hogy segítsenek az élelmiszer előállításban, ugyanúgy a csoport nélküliek és a hűséges Bátrak felügyelete alatt, valamint biztos, hogy hatalmas dózisú béke szérumot kapnak.

Azt hiszem szerencsés vagyok, hogy én döntöttem el, hogy itt akarok lenni, vagy már csak azért is, mert itt vagyok. Halott is lehetnék. Nem nagy titok, hogy Evelyn megvet; az egyetlen oka annak, hogy hagyott csak úgy kisétálni a Műveltektől, az Tobias; hogy ha a maga módján intézte volna a dolgokat, nem egy cellába lennék bezárva, mint a testvérem, hanem halott lennék. De nem vagyok. Lehetnék egyedül is, de nem vagyok. Tudom, hogy nem érdemlem meg Christina barátságát, de az, hogy itt ülök mellette, míg várunk, sokkal jobban ébreszt öntudatomra, mint bármi más.

Egy nyers kinézetű nő, nővér ruhában egy intéssel hív bennünket. Christina gondolkodás nélkül követi őt, de én egy kicsit kényelmetlenül érzem magam az egész dolog miatt. Mire mind a hárman kellő távolságra érünk a váróteremben összegyűlt tömegtől, már tudom miért: szégyellem magam. Valahol mélyen még mindig ott van bennem az a kicsi Önfeláldozó lány, aki elég ítélkező tud lenni, a legjobb szándéka ellenére is.

* * *

Az irányítószoba még mindig a rendetlenség állapotában leledzik. Óvatosan lavírozóm a vezetékek, a széttört számítógépek és a padlón felhalmozódott szemét között, hátra felé tartok, ahol a monitor kéken megvilágítja Tobias alakját.

Most idősebbnek tűnik. Nyúzott az arca, a szeme alatt táskák vannak, amik még nem voltak ott pár héttel ezelőtt. Nem néz rám ahogyan leülök mellé, de a kezei közé veszi az enyémet, és mind azok után amiken keresztül mentünk, ez egyben üdvözlés és megerősítés.

- Milyen napod volt? - kérdezi miközben a kávéért és a szendvicsért nyúl, amit neki hoztam, mivel túl elfoglalt ahhoz, hogy a többiekkel közösen ebédeljen.

- Jól, bár Christinának kellett megtanítania őket lőni. - Még mindig nem vagyok képes pánik nélkül tartani egy pisztolyt.

Nem volt már többé kormány. Ahogy a csoportoknak sem lenne szabad létezniük, de mikor a csata elült, és a hűséges Bátrak visszatértek a központba, az eredeti Önfeláldozó népség kevesebb, mint a felével, és néhány olyan Művelttel akik megtagadták a parancsot, valamilyen módon még is megmaradt. És van egyfajta biztonság a számokban, plusz Christinát meg engem választottak ki a feladatra, hogy tanítsuk meg őket harcolni, ugyanis ez volt az ára annak, hogy itt maradhassanak.

- Hamarosan jobb lesz.

Remélem igaza van.

- Van valami amiben segíthetek? - kérdezem, próbálom terelni a témát.

- Igen - mondja miközben egy tollért és egy papírért nyúl, amin számok és betűk halmaza van. - Minden lemezt, amit odaadok, jelölj meg a lista szerint.

- Miért?

- Adat megsemmisítés.

- Ez eléggé rejtélyes. Megmagyaráznád?

- És itt is van a Művelt-kíváncsiság.

- Úgy mondod, mintha ez rossz lenne - motyogom. És, hiába tudom, hogy fáradt - mind fizikailag és mentálisan -, felém fordul és rám mosolyog.

-Nem az. Tényleg érdekel? - kérdezi miközben a szerverekre és a monitorokra mutat.

- Igen, igazából. - Ha eltudom terelni a figyelmem, elkerülhetem azt, hogy a valóság teljes súlyával rám nehezedjen. Most valahogy, az a hidroponikus növénytermesztésről szóló könyv, amiért Caleb annyira odavolt, nem is tűnik hülyeségnek.

- Mennyit tudsz a számítógépekről?

- Nem sokat - válaszolom őszintén.

- Rendben, minden számítógépes terminál, ami a központban található, éppen annyi RAM-mal rendelkezik, hogy futtatni tudja az operációs rendszert. Mikor bejelentkezel a felhasználóneveddel és a jelszavaddal, tulajdonképpen csatlakozol a szerverünkhöz, ahol minden tárolva van. E-mailek, minden fájl, amit elmentettél, és egy "történelem", ami mindent jegyez amit csináltál, míg bejelentkezve voltál. A legtöbb ember fájljai nem titkosítottak, és, mint adminisztrátor hozzáférhetek.

Jó Tobiast ilyennek látni; arra a reggelre emlékeztet, amit Marcus nappalijában töltöttünk, arra a reggelre, mikor megszöktünk a Műveltektől. A szemei kíváncsiságtól csillognak, és még ha nem is értékelem nagyra, azt, ahogy a számítógépek működnek, azt mindenképpen tudom értékelni, ahogy ennek a mentális kirakósnak a darabkái, amivel hetek óta szórakozik, kezdenek a helyükre kerülni.

- De nem ezek miatt a fájlok miatt aggódok. Mármint, írtam egy programot, ami megkereste és megjelölte őket, de csak Max, Eric és a többi vezető tudta pontosan, hogy mi folyik a Művelteknél. Emlékszel arra, mikor elmeséltem, hogy meghackkeltem a fájljukat a háború előtt?

- Igen.

- Oké, szóval, most ezekről a meghackelt fájlokról feloldottam a titkosítást, és lemezekre mentem.

- Miért?

- Több oka is van. Az egyik, az, hogy tudni akarom, mit mondtak el a Művelteknek. A másik pedig, hogy a szervereink - és minden más csoport szerverei is - a Műveltek rendszeréhez van hozzácsatlakoztatva.

- Már nincsen rendszerük.

- Állítólag.

Hat hónappal ezelőtt azt mondtam volna, hogy paranoiás. Na de most...

- De, ha tényleg nincs, akkor sem akarom, hogy bárki is hozzáférhessen az információinkhoz. Miután lementettem azokat az adatokat, amelyeket leakartam, lecsatlakoztatom a kábeleket a rendszerről, ami összeköt minket másokkal.

- De akkor miért szeded le az adatokat? Mármint, ha nem csatlakozunk a nagyobb rendszerhez akkor biztonságban vagyunk, nem?

- Igen.

- De?

- De, megvan annak az esélye, hogy ha leválasztjuk magunkat a rendszerről, akkor automatikusan törlődnek az adatok. - Keresztbe átnyúl előttem, hogy bekapcsoljon egy másik monitort, amin kódok sorát látom. - Azt nem tudom, hogy ez micsoda, de azt tudom, hogy mi nem. És azt is tudom, hogy hogyan fertőzi meg a rendszert, és cserél ki minden fájlt a terminálunkban.

Tobias összeráncolja a szemöldökét, és szinte látom, hogyan mozognak a kerekek a fejében.

- Azt is tudom, hogy még semmit nem csinált; csak itt van és vár, és ez aggaszt engem. Még akkor is, ha nem csinál semmit, mikor lecsatlakozom a rendszerről, írtam egy programot, ami minden adatot elront a szerverünkben, és letöröl mindent. Mikor ezzel végzek, feltelepítek egy új, zárt rendszert.

- Hihetetlen vagy, ugye tudod? - Grimaszol, és megrázza a fejét. - Nem, nem vagyok. Ha olyan hihetetlen lennék, mint ahogy gondolod, akkor sokkal hamarabb rájöttem volna, hogy Evelyn semmivel nem jobb Marcusnál.

Nem tudom, hogyan válaszoljak erre, így semmit sem mondok. Már sokkal jobbak közöttünk a dolgok, de még mindig rengeteg minden van, amiről nem beszélünk. Ez is egyike azoknak.

Krákog.

- Szóval, merre voltál ma? Nem láttalak ebédnél.

- Ó... ömmm... én, ö... elmentem Christinával a gyengélkedőre.

- Minden oké? Még mindig fáj a vállad?

A számat harapdálom, mert nem vagyok benne biztos, hogyan mondjam el neki, hogy miért voltam ott, vagy, hogy egyáltalán elakarom-e mondani neki. Sajnos, észre veszi a hallgatásom.

- Mi az?

Érzem, ahogy égni kezd az arcom a pírtól. - Fogamzásgátlóért mentünk - motyogom, miközben az ölembe bámulok, mert félek bárhová máshová nézni.

Sokáig nem mond semmit, és amikor megszólal, a hangja óvatos.

- Nem tudom mit mondhatnék erre, Tris.

- Semmit nem kell mondanod. - Veszek egy mély levegőt. - Christina csak nem akart egyedül menni, én meg... én meg, hát jó ötletnek tartottam, hogy majd amikor végre mi is.. hogy amikor mi...

- Hé, nem kell magyarázkodnod nekem. Szerintem ez okos volt, tudod? Főleg, a dolgok mostani állását tekintve, - megrázza a fejét- egy gyerek senkinek sem jönne jól.

Megengedek egy kínos mosolyt. Még mindig nem szexeltünk, amikor a legközelebb jutottunk hozzá, az még a Barátságosoknál volt, ami olyan mintha, ezer évvel ezelőtt történt volna. De egy nap fogunk, remélem, és igaza van abban, hogy egy gyerek nem a legjobb ötlet abban a káoszban, ami most körül vesz minket.

- Christina kivel... - kezdi, de aztán megállítja magát.

- Mi?

- Semmi. Semmi közöm hozzá.

- Uriah-val - válaszolok a kimondatlan kérdésére.

- Jó gyorsan túltették magukat Willen és Marlene-n - mondja szárazon.

- Nem erről van szó! - Csattanok fel.

- Hát akkor miről?

- Megbántottak - mondom, mielőtt megállíthatnám magam. - Az, hogy együtt vannak, segít nekik egy kis időre megfelejtkezni a fájdalomról. Ez tényleg annyira különbözik attól, hogy te napkeltétől napnyugtáig dolgozol, és olyannyira kimerülsz, hogy rögtön elalszol, ahogy a párnára teszed a fejed? Vagy azoktól az emberektől, akik addig isznak az ebédlő asztalainál, amíg teljesen ki nem ütik magukat? Csak mindannyian keresünk egy módot, ami segít elfelejteni azt, hogy mi történt velünk, még akkor is, ha ez csak átmeneti. Ez az ő módjuk, és nem a mi dolgunk, hogy ítélkezzünk.

De mindketten ítélkezünk egy kicsit, mert mindketten emberek vagyunk.

És van egy részem, amely tudja, hogy ez mind az én hibám. Hatalmas a tragédia, ami körül vett - _vesz_ - bennünket, de megmenthettem volna Willt és Marlenet a haláltól, megmenthettem volna Christinát és Uriáh-t a fájdalomtól, és a gyásztól, amit a veszteségük miatt éreznek.

Csendbe burkolózunk, ő a billentyűket ütögeti, és pár percenként átad nekem egy lemezt, hogy megjelöljem. Próbálom figyelmen kívül hagyni a bűntudatot, és a feladatra koncentrálni, ami előttem van.

Pár órával később, egy rakás van közöttünk. Tobias megdörzsöli a szemeit, és egy hatalmasat nyújtózik, mikor végre feláll.

- Nézd a képernyőt, és mondd meg, ha valami történik - mondja, ahogy eltűnik az állványok mögött. Hallom ahogy csoszog és magában káromkodik, miközben csinálja azt a valamit.

- Valami?

- A-a.

- És most?

- Semmi.

- A semmi most azt jelenti, hogy "nem látsz semmit", vagy azt, hogy "semmi változás"? - A szemeimet forgatom.

- Semmi változás.

- Rendben - mondja, miközben mellém ül megint. Leporolja a kezét mielőtt újra gépelni kezdene. - Meg is vagyunk. - Egy újabb lemezt csúsztat az előtte lévő számítógépbe, egy mosollyal az arcán.

- Várj.

- Mi az?

- Az egészségügyi nyilvántartások. A szerveren is rajta vannak?

- Igen, de a gyengélkedőn mindenről van másolat, abban az esetben, ha történne valami gond a rendszerrel.

Legszívesebben arcon ütném magam a hülyeségemért. Hát persze, hogy van nekik. Egyik oldalt a másik után töltöttem ki, mikor ma egy kicsit korábban ott jártam. Figyelem, ahogy Tobias szabadjára engedi a digitális armageddont pár billentyűütéssel. Elégedettnek tűnik.

- Mennyi időbe tart?

- Órákba. De mire mindenki felébred holnap reggel, már semmi sem lesz.

- Ezért csinálod, az éjszaka közepén? - Mostanság olyan éjfél körül lehet már, de az irányító szobában nincsenek ablakok, örökös itt az éjszaka, így nehéz megmondani.

- Igen. Természetesen nem akarom, hogy bárki is tudja mit csinálok, míg nem lesz túl késő.

- Ki tud erről?

- Én, te, Tori és Harrison azok akik tudják.

Miután elégedett lesz avval, ahogyan a program fut, egyik kezébe emeli a lemezeket, a másikkal pedig az enyémet fogja meg.

- Gyere, aludjunk egy keveset. Holnap is hosszú napom lesz.

Bezárja mögöttünk az ajtót, nála van az egyetlen kulcs. Ahogy sétálunk, próbálok nem nézni arra a helyre, ahol az apám meghalt, de betegesen vonzza a tekintetem. Valaki feltakarította a vért, és az a tiszta folt olyannyira elüt a padló többi részétől, hogy szinte úgy érzem, jobb lenne ha véres maradt volna.

Mielőtt túl sokat rágódhatnék ezen már a liftben vagyunk; majd öt perccel később már Tobias lakásában. A hely egyfajta prémiummá vált, szóval mihelyt visszajöttünk, beköltöztem hozzá. Összesen két látható változás történt, nagyobb ágy, és a tusfürdőm az övé mellett. Nekem tetszik.

A lefekvés előtti rituálénkat is kedvelem. Megcsókolja az ajkaimat, majd a négy tetovált madarat a kulcscsontomon, kicsit többet időzve a negyediken, a legújabbon, mely a legközelebb helyezkedik el a szívemhez, amely őt jelképezi.

- Szeretlek. - Egy egyszerű szó, mégis sokkal többet mond nekem a vadság ami a hangjában van, és ahogy megszorítja a csípőmet a kezeivel.

Mindketten tudjuk, hogy a béke amelyben most élünk, csak átmeneti. Van egy háború, mely egy picivel a felszín alatt lappang, és bármi könnyen megtörheti ezt a szünetet, mi meg könnyen visszasüllyedhetünk. Majdnem elvesztettük egymást, és ez még mindig fenyeget bennünket. Talán már nem az én hülyeségem, vagy az övé miatt, hanem amiatt, hogy túl sok minden nincs még elrendezve, és nem sok reményünk van a holnapinál egy távolibb jövőben hinni.

- Én is szeretlek - szorosabban ölelem, és a száját visszahúzom a sajátomra, s mikor visszatér, úgy érzem elolvadok.

Akarom őt. Ez az érzés arra késztet, hogy levegyem a pólóját, meg a sajátomat, hogy érezzem a bőrét az enyém ellen. Ez az érzés arra késztet, hogy az egész világot ellökjem magamtól, úgy, ahogy Uriah és Christina tette. És hiába mondom azt magamnak, hogy ez nem a legjobb indok arra, hogy lefeküdjek valakivel, egyre nehezebb figyelmen kívül hagyni a dolgot.

Elhúzódik, próbál visszafojtani egy ásítást, de belebukik.

- Sajnálom. Ha azt mondom, hogy nem te tehetsz róla, hanem én, hinni fogsz nekem?

Egy szermémes puszit nyomok az arcára. - Aludj.

- Te is- motyogja, és maga mellé húz. És ahogy a testét az enyémnek nyomja, és a kezét az enyém köré hurkolja, hirtelen én is hihetetlen fáradt leszek.

- Tris?

- Hmmm?

- Voltál a félelemszimulációdban, mióta visszajöttünk?

- Nem. Miért?- motyogom, és próbálok ébren maradni.

- Csak azon gondolkodom, hogy megváltozott-e úgy, mint az enyém. Meg kellett volna kérjelek rá, mielőtt letörlöm a szimulációs adatokat.

Érthető, hogy miért gondolkodott rajta, figyelembe véve, hogy miért mentem el ma a gyengélkedőre, és ezt elmondanám neki, de már túl messze vagyok.


	2. Chapter 2

Miután leállítottuk az ébresztőórát plusz tíz percért, nem tudom, hogy az, hogy még egymáshoz bújva alszunk egy keveset az ágyban, mikor változott át valami... mássá.

Talán akkor, amikor a kezeit végig húzta a lábamon, pont annyira megállva a combomnál, hogy egy kis nyomot hagyjon rajta, mielőtt kezeit a csípőmre illesztette. De, ha nem akkor, akkor valószínűleg akkor, amikor magára húzott.

A csókok amiket váltottunk, éhesek és követelőzőek voltak, és ez sokkal jobb volt annál, mikor kedveskedőek és puhák, mert ez azt jelenti, hogy már nem félünk egymástól, nem félünk attól, hogy őszintén kifejezzük, mit érzünk, vagy mit akarunk. Ahol megérint, olyan mintha áramot vezetne belém, és kellemes bizsergés fut rajtam át az ujjvégein keresztül, átjárva minden részemet.

És aztán az ébresztőóra újra megszólal és mindent tönkre tesz. Csalódottan nyögök míg arrébb megy, majd újra csend ölel körül bennünket.

Elég hamar megint csak átölel, de most más érzés, mint egy perccel ezelőtt volt. Most lágy, szánakozó.

Egy csókot nyom a nyakam és a vállam közötti érzékeny pontra.

- Fel kell kelnünk. - De a karjai nem engednek a szorításból.

Sóhajtok. Tudom, hogy igaza van. Tudom, hogy önző dolog időzni, mikor annyi dolgunk van. De ettől még nem lesz könnyebb.

- Tudom - motyogom a bőrébe, utánozva a mozdulatait. Csábító, hogy ne engedjem el az ölelésemből, de megteszem. A karjai elernyednek, ahogy kicsúszom közülük, majd az ágy szélébe kapaszkodnak, ahogy felül.

- Légy óvatos ma.

- A Barátságosokhoz megyek, biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg veszély leselkedik rám - mondom kuncogva.

- Most minden veszélyes, Tris - mondja ahogy a szekrényhez megy, hogy ruhát vegyen ki belőle. - És semmiféle harcba ne keveredj bele míg ott vagy. Belegondolni is félek, mit csinálsz, ha megint kapsz egy adagot a szérumukból.

Az arcom lángol az emléktől.

- Még mindig nem tudom, miért én vagyok az, akinek mennie kell.

- De tudod. - Elém áll, és az arcom a kezei közé veszi, én pedig a sajátomat az övére teszem. Felemeli a fejem, így nincs más választásom, minthogy rá nézzek. - Tudnunk kell mi folyik ott. Én bízom benned.

-Tori is?

Nem mond semmi, mert mindketten tudjuk a választ. Nem. Mikor Tobias hollóját tetováltattam, nem ő csinálta. Bud volt az, aki a tintát a húsomba véste, és furcsa érzés volt, hogy más csinálta. Furcsa volt, hogy úgy érintett meg egy férfi, aki nem Tobias volt. Nem tudtam volna végig csinálni nélküle, ott ült mellettem, a kezemet fogta, és a hüvelykujjával karikákat rajzolt a kézfejemre, úgy, ahogy a szüleimtől is láttam, azon kevés alkalommal, mikor nyilvánosan kimutatták az egymás iránt érzett érzelmeiket.

- Én igen.

- Tudom.

* * *

- Megengedtem, hogy kiszedd a szemöldököm Christina, nem volt elég már a kínzásból?

- Te képviseled a Bátrakat. A lehető legjobban kell kinézned.

- Sehogy sem úszom meg ezt, igaz?

- Nem - mondja, a szó végén megnyújtva az 'm' betűt.

Felé fordulok, és kötelességtudóan behunyom a szemem, így könnyen feltudja kenni a szemfestéket, majd kinyitom, hogy ugyanezt megtudja tenni a szempillaspirállal.

- Muszáj ezeket a cuccokat mindig magadnál hordoznod? Olyan vagy mint egy terrorista, aki kész minden járó-kelőt kisminkelni - morgom.

Úgy tesz, mintha meg sem hallana.

- Sokkal jobb. Magadnak is be kéne szerezned egy keveset.

- Miért, mikor itt vagy nekem, hogy akkor csinálj belőlem barbie babát, mikor kedved tartja? - mosolygok.

- Kész vagy az indulásra Tris? - Kérdezi Uriah ahogy bejön, egy puskát lógatva a hátán.

- El sem hinnéd mennyire.

Miközben felállok látom, hogy Christinával egymást nézik, de úgy teszek, mintha nem vettem volna észre. Pár perccel később találkozunk Zekével a vonatállomáson. Látom, hogy van egy pár pisztoly nála a pisztolytartó táskájában.

Rajtunk kívül, még egy rakat Bátor vár a vonatra, hogy a Barátságosoknál lévő kerítéshez menjenek. _A számokban van a biztonság_ emlékeztetem magam. Okosnak tűnt, hogy velük utazzunk, mert ők az őrséget váltják le a kerítésnél, visszafelé pedig egy csapat ételt szállító Barátságos lesz a társaságunk.

A pálya remegni kezd a vonattól, mire elérjük a tömeget, majd kocogni kezdünk, és beugrunk az elhaladó kocsikba. Zeke és Uriah az oldalaimnál foglalnak helyet és ez idegesít egy csöppet. Azért vannak itt, mert Tori nem bízik bennem, Tobias meg aggódik, hogy lehet, hogy valami hülyeséget csinálok. Próbálok nem gondolni erre, és elterelni a gondolataimat avval, hogy nézem a várost ahogy elhalad mellettünk.

- Szóval, milyen a Barátságosoknál? - Üvölti túl a kocsiban süvítő szélt Uriah.

- Rendben vannak, azt hiszem. Bár a fegyvert nem viheted be. Legalábbis nekünk le kellett adnunk a sajátjainkat mikor legutóbb ott voltunk. De lehet, hogy a dolgok megváltoztak - sóhajtom. - Gondolom, majd meglátjuk.

- Ezért van nálad kés?

- Nagyjából - válaszolom diplomatikusan. Lenyúlok, megfogva a késem markolatát, ami a combomhoz van erősítve. Ez egyértelműen nem zsebkés, ami boldoggá tenné Tobiast. Nem hinném, hogy használni fogom, de inkább legyen nálam és ne kelljen, mint fordítva.

A gátat Bátrak és csoport nélküliek őrzik, és ugyanúgy, mint akkor mikor ott voltak az Önfeláldozók utcáin a Műveltek támadását megelőző este, most is éles a válasz vonal közöttük. Nem ismerem fel őket, de Zeke int egy fekete hajú Bátor lánynak, akinek a mellkasát a pólója fölött színes tetoválások díszítik.

A gáttól az Barátságosokhoz vezető utat sétálva tesszük meg, és nagyon szép. A nap süt, de a hűvös szél megakadályozza abban, hogy túl meleg legyen. A tél nemsokára itt lesz. Könnyű mindenről elfeledkezni egy olyan napon, mint ez. Próbálok nem gondolni arra, hogy Caleb itt van valahol, bezárva egy cellába, holtan talán, nem tudom.

A szüleim biztos azt mondanák, hogy meg kéne neki bocsájtanom, mert ugyan a cselekedetei helytelenek voltak, de az indítékai nem. De már nincsenek szüleim, amiatt amit csinált. Hetekig élt vissza a bizalmammal, és tette meg azokat a dolgokat amiket tett. És utálom őt ezért.

Nem az az égető, dühöngő utálatot érzem iránta, amit akkor éreztem, mikor laborpatkányként használt. Bárcsak azt érezném. Tudom, hogy sosem fogok megbocsátani, hogy ez a düh, sosem fog elmúlni, de mivel a dolog nem túl friss, így van egy részem, aki hiányolja azt a bátyámat, akiről azt hittem, hogy van.

- Tris - szól Uriah, kirángatva az álmodozásomból. - Tudod, hogy merre kell mennünk? - A távolban lévő épület halmaz felé bólint.

- Igen, tudom.

- Hol van az ebédlő? - Kérdezi Zeke.

- A nagy épület a baloldalon. Miért?

- Gondoltam ebédelek egyet, és megnézem az őrködő bátrakat, míg te Johannával beszélsz. - A hangja túl erőltetett ahhoz, hogy őszinte legyen, és mikor összeráncolt szemöldökkel tekintek rá, megerősítésképp bólint. Úgy tűnik, van egy egyszemélyes küldetése.

Az almafás kert az ősz színeiben pompázik, és őrök sétálnak benne, hátukra vetett pisztollyal, mint Uriah. Csak feltételezem, hogy ez volt az egyik feltétele a Bátraknak és a csoport nélkülieknek a Barátságosok felé, miután ők nem vettek részt a háborúban. Emiatt bajlós érzetet ad az egész helnyek, ami régebben nem volt meg.

- Furcsa szaga van a helynek. - Uriah az orrát ráncolja. - Mint a rothadó kajának.

- Komposzt.

- Mi?

- Komposzt. Ez az egyik módja annak, hogy megtermékenyítsék a földet. Azt hiszem maradék kajából, meg levelekből csinálják.

- Furcsa szaga van.

- Ne aggódj, nem leszünk itt sokáig - cukkolom, ahogy az üvegházak felé haladunk.

Az udvar felé fordulok, ami Johanna irodáját öleli körbe, és olyan hamar állok meg, hogy Uriah belém jön. Edward Johanna irodájának az ajtaja mellett ül, és cigarettázik. Evelyn biztosan odabent van, egy lépést sem tenne az ölebe nélkül.

- Privát buli, csak csoport nélkülieknek.

Megállok egy percre, a lehetőségeimet mérlegelem. Lehetnék udvarias, és megvárhatnám, míg Johanna befejezi a megbeszélést Evelynnel. Lehetnék. De nem leszek.

- Gyakorlatilag már mindannyian csoport nélküliek vagyok - mondom, ahogy elhaladok mellette. Uriah egy lépéssel van lemaradva mögöttem, és érzem, ahogy árad belőle a feszültség.

Evelyn megfordul a székében és rám néz, ahogy besétálok.

- Beatrice. - A hangja leereszkedő.

- Evelyn.

- Bolondul optimista lennék, ha azt hinném azért vagy itt mert a csoportod száműzött téged.

- _Evelyn_ - szól Johanna figyelmeztetően. De a figyelmeztetésének már semmi súlya nincs. Többé nem kényszeríthet és fenyegethet minket szérumokkal, hogy kedveljük egymást, vagy legyünk udvariasak egymással.

- Azt kell mondjam, hogy megvagyok lepve, hogy Tobias még mindig bízik benned. Sokkal inkább azt reméltem, hogy azután, hogy milyen könnyen elárultad őt és szövetkeztél Marcusszal, rájön arra, hogy valójában milyen törékeny lábakon áll a hűséged. De elfelejtettem, hogy milyen érzés a fiatal szerelem, hogy milyen fontosnak, lényegesnek és szenvedélyesnek gondoljátok.

Pár hónappal ezelőtt megütöttem volna, vagy ingerlékeny megjegyzést tettem volna arról, hogy ő ezek miatt az okok miatt ment hozzá Marcushoz. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt a szavai úgy kídértettek volna, mint akkor, amikor azt mondta, hogy Tobias életében csupán múlandó vagyok.

De a háború megváltoztat. Ahogy a szerelem is. Szóval valami olyasmivel ütöm meg, ami sokkal jobban fáj az öklömnél, az igazsággal.

Szánakozóan, lekezelően mosolygok rá, úgy ahogy ő beszélt velem.

- Tévedsz. Megmentettem őt, úgy, ahogy ő mentett meg engem akkor, amikor megpróbáltam magam feláldozni azért a csoportért amelybe születtél. - Sokk jelenik meg az arcán. De olyan gyorsan tűnik el, amilyen gyorsan jött. - Mert ez az, amit a család tesz, Evelyn. Azokat az embereket akiket szeretsz visszahúzol a szakadéktól, megmented azoktól a hibáktól, amihez túl vakok, hogy észrevegyék. Tobias és én egymás családja vagyunk, az egyetlen család ami maradt nekünk.

Nem reagál, de nem is számítottam arra, hogy fog. De végre győztesnek érzem magam, nem valami hülye kislánynak, miután összetűzésbe keveredtem vele.

- Miért nem mentek, és ebédeltek egyet a barátoddal Tris. Evelynnel hamarosan végzünk, és akkor kitölthetjük a télre vonatkozó szállítási papírokat- mondja Johanna, a hangja ugyanolyan fáradt, mint az arca. Sajnálom őt, mert ő egyáltalán nem kért ebből.

- Gondot jelente, ha inkább sétálnánk egyet? olyan jó kívül lenni a városon, szeretném kiélvezni.

- Hogyne - mondja egy intés kíséretében, de ez nem barátságtalan módon elutasító, mint ha Evelyntől jött volna.

Edward az egy szemével bámul rám, és látni ahogy ez erein keresztül vér áramlik a másik szemébe, kombinálva a kissé furcsa tekintetével elég groteszk hatást kelt. Talán félnem kéne tőle, de azok után, amit láttam, megtapasztaltam és átéltem mióta elhagytam az Önfeláldozókat, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok félni egy férfitól akinek pisztoly van a kezében. Tudom, hogy sokkal rosszabb dolgok vannak annál, dolgok, amik garantálják a félelmet.

- Honnan tudtad ezt Evelynről? - Kérdezi Uriah, amint egyedül vagyunk.

- Lehet, hogy azt gondolod, hogy ez hülyeség - mondom homlok ráncolva, - de ő manipulatív, kétszínű és mindent az alapján tesz ami stratégiai szempontból a legjobban megfelel. Milyen más csoportból származhat?

És van itt még valami más is, ébredek rá, a kék üveg szobor amit Tobiasnak adott, de ezt nem kötöm Uriah orrára.

- Nagyon utál.

- Tudom.

- De miért?

- Eléggé kotnyeles vagy, nem gondolod? - piszkálom.

- Nem, csak kíváncsi. Van különbség - piszkál vissza.

Nem tudom nem mosolyogni. Annyira egyszerű Uriahval, mindig is az volt. Mióta a Bátrakat választottam, olyan számomra, mint ha a bátyám lenne. Talán ő egy újabb tagja az új családomnak.

- Irányítani akarja Négyest, hogy kihasználhassa. Én ennek az útjába állok, így azt akarja, hogy eltűnjek - sóhajtok.

- Ja, hát nem hiszem, hogy ez meg fog történni - mondja nevetve Uriah.

Mindenféle különösebb cél nélkül sétálunk, mezőkön haladunk át, ahol sokszínű embereket látunk, a Barátságos piros és sárga mellett látni Bátor feketét, és Művelt kéket. Pontosan annak néznek ki, amik, foglyok egy csinos börtönben. Úgy néznek ki, mint akiket levertek, még úgy is, hogy nem láttam az őröket, hogy vernék őket.

Gyümölcsöt szedünk a fákról, és találtunk egy nagyon vicceset, ami úgy néz ki, mintha a paradicsomot keresztezték volna az almával, és a megkóstoláshoz az engedélyt egy rikító vörös ruhába öltözött copfos lánytól kaptuk.

- Hé, hogy kell ezt enni? - Kérdezi Uriah, de a lány túl elfoglalt azzal, hogy egy másik lányt kapjon el, aki innen ítélve csak a testvére lehet.

- Csak harapj egyet!

Gynaúsan méregeti a kezében lévő gyümölcsöt.

- Először te.

- Gyáva. - Mondom vihogva és harapok egyet, alaposan megrágva a falatot, miközben próbálom azonosítani az ízét.

- Na?

- Jó. Édes, de egy kicsit fűszeres. Olyan az íze, mintha egyszerre ennél almát meg édes narancsot, meg egy kis körtét talán? Nem tudom. - Harapok még egyet. - Nekem ízlik. - Leszedek még egyet, és a kabátzsebembe teszem, későbbre.

Egy idő után elkezdünk visszasétálni az épületek felé, nem is vettük észre, hogy mennyit gyönyörködtünk a tájban. Rengeteg áfonyát ettem, miure újra megpillantottam Johannát.

A könnyű mosolyát, amire emlékszem még hónapokkal ezelőttről, újra látom.

- Azt hittem eltévedtetek.

- Nem, csak sétáltunk.

Visszavezet bennünket az irodájába, és kezet fog Uriahval miközben bemutatkozik. Önt nekünk egy csésze teát, mielőtt helyet foglalna az asztala mögött. A számhoz emelem a csészét, hezitálok.

- Ne aggódj, nincs benne semmi. Szóval, mi járatban vagytok erre?

- A Bátor vezetők küldtek, hogy megnézzem, hogy haladnak itt a dolgok. Tudni akarják, hogy szükséged van-e valamire, vagy van-e valamilyen üzeneted a számukra.

- Amit szeretnék, az az, hogy a fegyveres emberek hagyják el a Barátságosokat, de ez nem mostanság fog megtörténni, mi?

- Kétlem.

Kínos csend telepszik ránk.

- Szóval... mit akart Evelyn? - Kérdezem meg végre.

Nehézkesen sóhajt.

- Ez attól függ. Az ürügye az volt, hogy azért jött ide, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy elég forrásunk és emberi erőnk van-e ahhoz, hogy növelni tudjuk a termékeink mennyiségét.

- És tudjátok?

- Igen, de ez időbe telik. Hiába van előnyünk a rendelkezésre álló élelmiszerek terén, a termelés nem fog egyről a kettőre megnőni. Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Igen.

- Evelyn mondott valami... aggasztót. Nem volt egyértelmű fenyegetés, de azt mondta, hogy, ha nem tudjuk elég gyorsan megnövelni a termelést, akkor korlátozzuk a Műveltekhez küldött élelmiszer mennyiségét, hátha az éhezés arra sarkalja őket, hogy eredményesebben dolgozzanak a termelés növelésén. A Bátrak ebben egyetértenek?

- Hogy őszinte legyek, nem tudom. Nem tartozom a vezetőséghez.

- Nem tetszett az éhezés ötlete akkor sem amikor a csoport nélküliekről volt szó, Tris, és most sem tetszik, mikor a Műveltekről van szó, annak ellenére sem, hogy mit tettek.

A csészém alján lévő üledéket bámulom, nem tudva, hogy hogyan érezzek ezzel kapcsolatban, vagy, hogy _kell-e_ éreznem egyáltalán bármit is.

- De azt mondtad, hogy ez csak egy ürügy - emlékeztet bennünket Uriah. - Mit gondolsz, mi volt a valós célja?

Egy bánatos mosoly játszik Johanna sebhelyes arcán.

- Hogy emlékeztesse a Barátságosokat arra, hogy most, hogy nincs befolyásuk, hogy még itt sincs semmi erőnk, és, hogy tulajdonképpen szolgák vagyunk.

Uriah előre hajol és nagyon figyelmesen nézi Johannát.

- Történt valami? Mármint, csak úgy megjelent a semmiből, és közölte ezt, vagy volt ennek valami oka?

- A Barátságosak nem örülnek a kialakult helyzetnek - mármint a fegyveres őröknek - és talán arra gondolt, hogy harcolnánk ellene, úgy ahogy a többi csoport tette, mikor Jeaninet megölték.

- Fogtok? - Kérdezem.

- Még nem, de a dolgok még változhatnak... talán.

- Miért nem nyitjátok meg a kerítést. Úgy tűnik, az sok mindenre megoldást jelentene.

Egy percre csendben marad, és a szavait mérlegeli.

- Az őseitek azt mondták, hogy a mi társadalmunknak kell megoldania azt a problémát, bármi is legyen is az, ami a kerítésen kívül található. Azok a képek a halálról, fájdalomról, háborúról... hogyan teljesíthetnénk azoknak a reményeit, akik idehelyeztek bennünket, ha nem vagyunk jobbak tőlük?

- Ha -_ ha_ - a Barátságosok úgy döntenek, hogy visszatámadnak, a Bátraktól kértek segítséget?

* * *

Sötét van, mire a Barátságosok teherautója megáll az üveg spirál előtt. Már vár ránk egy csoport Bátor, hogy kipakolják az élelmiszereket, és a romos épületek tetején is látok párat, lazán tatrják a fegyverüket, és a tájat kémlelik, hogy megvédhessenek bennünket az esetleges támadástól.

Valószínűleg segítenem kéne kipakolni az ételt, vagy levinni a konyhába, de túl sok gondolkodni valóm van, és mkielőtt észbe kapnék, a láaim már rég bevezettek. Lassa sétálok lefelé a Kúton keresztül az ebédlőbe, és csak nagyon halványan érzékelem, hogy a ma esti menü is csirke. Gondolom, a tehenek lassabban nőnek mint a csirkék, mostanában ritkaságnak számít a marhahús.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy leülök, csatlakozik hozzám Uriah, majd Zeke és Tobias, aztán Tori és Harrison is.

Zeke az első aki megtöri a csendet.

- Minden rendben. Eddig úgy tűnik, hogy az őrök nem kerültek közel a fogvatartottakhoz.

Van értelme annak, hogy aggódnak emiatt, pár hónappal ezelőtt ezek az emberek a csoportunk részét képezték, a barátaink voltak.

Tori elégedetten bólint, inkább csak magának.

- Szeretném, ha néhány havonta visszamennétek. Rajtuk kell tartanunk a szemünket.

- Elég nagy szívás lesz, mikor havazni kezd - morogja Zeke, de a vállvonogatásával beleegyezik.

- Uriah? - Nagyon úgy fest, hogy Tori még mindig levegőnek néz.

- Evelyn és Edward is ott voltak, arról beszéltek, hogy korlátozzák a Műveltekhez küldött élelmiszer mennyiséget, hogy ha a Barátságosoknak nem sikerül hamarosan megnövelniük a termelést - mondja, mielőtt megállíthatnám. A tapintatosság sosem volt a Bátrak prioritásának az élén, és a szemem sarkából látom, ahogy Tobias ujjpercei elfehérednek a késen és a villán. - De nem ez a fontos. Valószínűleg azért voltak ott - legalábbis Johanna szerint - mert úgy gondolják, hogy a Barátságosok nyughatatlanok, és vissza fognak támadni.

- Visszafognak? - Kérdezi Harrison, a hangja halk, de mély, enyhítő.

- Nem tudom, azt nem mondta. Szerintem abban reménykedik, hogy a dolgok hamarosan jobbra fordulnak.

- Tris? - Kérdezi csendesen mellettem Tobias, bízva az átlagosnál jobb megfigyelő képességekben, hogy van valami sejtésem arról, hogy valójában mi folyik ott.

Óvatosan leteszem a késem és a villám, és a kezemet a combomba dörzsölöm. Ez egy idegesítő szokás, tisztában vagyok vele, de amíg nincsenek itt Christina mindent látó Őszinte szemei, addig nem állítom meg magam.

- Szerintem... szerintem ha nem lenne a Béke szérum akkor most azonnal visszatámadnának, még ma, senki sem szereti, ha kihasználják. De, mivel még mindig kapják, így talán egy újabb háború kellene ahhoz, hogy állást foglaljanak valaki mellett, vagy ellen. De Uriahnak igaza van, szerintem is abban reménykednek, hogy hamarosan csillapodnak a dolgok, és egy új kormány alakul, ami igazságos mindenkivel.

- Hát az nem fog megtörténni - csattan fel Tori. - A Művelteknek nem lesz helye semmilyen új kormányban, és miután a csoport nélküliek hátba szúrtak bennünket, nekik sem.

- Igen, mert az, hogy megfosztunk egy csapat embert a választó jogától, az a múltban is remekül bevállt - mondja Tobias szarkasztikusan.

- Csak azért, mert az anyád a vezetőjük - kezdi Tori, de aztán el is hallgat Tobias nyers pillantásától.

Uriah felhorkan mellettem, próbálva leplezni a nevetését.

- Nem hiszem, hogy Evelyn problémát jelentene nekünk.

- És miért is? - Kérdezi Tori, a hangja haraggal teli, amit valószínűleg Tobiason akar levezetni.

- Mert nem láttátok azt a verbális kiütést, amit Tristől kapott ma - mosolyog rám gyengéden, én ,meg azt kívánom, bár megnyílna alattam a föld és elnyelne. Nem így akartam elmondani Tobiasnak, hogy mi történt ma. - Nem tudta, mi a leggyengébb pontja.

Mire végre felnézek a tányéromból Tori úgy fest, mintha citromba harapott volna,Tobias viszont meglepően nyugodtan látszik, ami miatt én is nyugodt leszek. Az étkezés további része csendben telik. Uriah és Zeke az első akik elhagyják az asztalt, gondolom minél előbb vissza akarnak jutni Shaunához és Christinához. Én is követem őket hamarosan, de ahelyett, hogy a lakásunkra mennék, inkább a Szakadék alján üldögélek.

Nem tudom, mióta ülök ott, a kezeimmel átfogva a lábaimat az arcomat a térdembe temetve, hagyva, hogy a folyó hangja lecsendesítse a gondolataimet, de hamarosan csatlakozik hozzám Tobias.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ő is ott lesz.

Felemelem a fejem, hogy Tobiasra nézzek, aki aggódva figyel.

- Tudom. Jól vagy?

- Jól vagyok.

Tudom, hogy nem, látom a szemén.

- Hé, csak én vagyok az.

Rám mosolyog, emlékezve arra, hogy ő is ezt mondta nekem.

- Szóval... mit mondtál neki?

Most ez az egész annyira távolinak érződik, hogy gondjaim vannak a visszaemlékezéssel.

- Azt, hogy téved, ha azt hiszi, hogy Marcust választottam helyetted, hogy az amit tettem gátat vet közénk. Azt mondtam neki, hogy a család azok az emberek, akik visszahúznak a szakadéktól, akik megmentenek téged magadtól, mikor túl vak vagy ahhoz, hogy észrevedd a hibáidat. Azt mondtam neki, hogy mi egy család vagyunk, az egyetlen, ami maradt nekünk.

Felém nyúl, az ujjait az aromra csúsztatja, majd a hajamba, maga felé húz, és a kettőnk között lévő távolság közepén találkozunk. Néha a szavak hasztalanok. Van, amikor a legjobb módja annak, hogy valakinek a tudtára adj valamit az, hogy megcsókolod. Ez egyike azoknak.


End file.
